battlerealmsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Budo
Budo is a Zen Master of the Serpent Clan. He has 563 HP. Background This five-foot, 400-pound giant of a man is actually a governor of a small province of the Serpent Clan. On paper, Budo's is the most prosperous of such provinces, as his farmers and peasants constantly have the largest harvest, the finest roads, the deepest wells, and the most fortified villages in the region. The reason for this prosperity is that Budo's motivational methods aren't exactly humane. In fact, even by Serpent Clan standards, Budo is a cruel and unforgiving supervisor who believes that loyalty can be had at the tip of a whip. His serfs work hard not because they respect him, but because they fear for their lives. One account of Budo tells of the lashing of a farmer with a whip for taking a break from harvesting rice long enough to wipe the sweat off his brow. Another man was killed by Budo's whip simply because the quota of rice hadn't been met that day. The Serpent Clan leaders had at one point considered promoting Budo to full lordship status - Budo had often proved his battle worthiness in combat alongside Lord Shinja himself - but upon discovering his inhumane methods, even the ruthless Serpent Clan leaders reconsidered. Budo's cruelty and general stupidity was a perfect tool in the hands of men like Lord Shinja, however. Any province where Budo was put in charge would reliably have the hardest productivity and lowest crime-rate in the known world - albeit also the highest rate of peasant deaths. After a while the simple threat of placing Budo in charge meant a ten percent jump in the harvest. Despite his imposing attitude, Budo is a quiet man, and little is known about his past beyond the fact that he left home at the age of 16 for no apparent reason - and no one has had the courage to ask Budo to elaborate on that mystery. In combat, Budo wields a 20-foot long barbed leather whip with enough strength to break a normal man's bones. Kenji's Journey Path of the Serpent Budo is seen lambasting Kenji to get off into his property which he didn't comply and for the second time, he angrily tell him to get off then Kenji reiterate that the Serpent walks where he likes. Budo then threaten him to fight but the latter feigned in approval but he offered another condition to fight for him instead. Kenji even declared that the time when he ascends to the Serpent's throne, the faithful will be rewarded. Budo then wagers him to "sample" one of his geisha which he accepts. Upon bringing the geisha to Budo, he joins Kenji's forces in its battle against the Wolf clan. Grayback's Journey He was the mine's overseer when Grayback rebelled and fought their way to freedom. Later in the final battle, he and Utara led the Serpent reinforcements in order to stop him. Battle Gear Gallery Serpent Hero Budo.jpg|Budo Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"I serve"'' *''"Yes, Lord"'' *''"Like a whip!"'' *''"On my way"'' *''"I'll get it done!"'' *''"Consider it done!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"ATTACK!!!"'' *''"FIGHT!"'' *''"For the Serpent!"'' *''"When there's a whip!"'' *''"Whip 'em all!"'' *''"They're dead!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "On Your Knees!" * "Submit!" * "You fight like a slave" Trivia Budo also appears in Kenji's Journey. In the Serpent campaign, since after he was defeated by Greyback seven years ago, when Kenji intrudes in his property then he'll drive him off but will join you if a Fan Geisha is presented. Budo (武道) is a wasei-kango (Japanese-made "Chinese" word) meaning "Martial Way" ironically unfitting for an obese, martially unskilled, whip-lashing foreman. Budo is the slowest runner in game, walking faster & running slower than Kazan. Despite the tooltip, Budo does not possess Massive Endurance, his stamina being equal to all other units and heroes (100). Instead, Dragon Spirit Kenji and 'Endgame' Grayback have twice (200) the amount of other units' and heroes' stamina (100)Category:Serpent ClanCategory:Melee UnitCategory:Serpent UnitCategory:Zen Masters